Coffee and Cigarettes
by Holiday Latte
Summary: Rickyl Fic. Rick and Daryl have started a tortuous journey of falling in love and exploring each other, only to have the other people in their lives break them apart unintentionally.


_We__'__ve gotta stop meeting like this, _Rick whispered kissing Daryl roughly. He pushed the archer into the wall of the watchtower. _You smell good, _he muttered breathing into his hair. 

_Jus__' __showered before shift, _Daryl replied leaning his head back. The exposure of his neck was too much for the former sheriff. Bringing his lips close, he grabbed Daryl's arms and raised them above his head.

_Knew I was comin__'__? _The sheriff pressed his body against the archer's, removing all if any space between the two. Lowering one of his hands he reached down to stroke the bulge in the younger man's jeans.

_Jus__' __wanted to smell nice for you, _Daryl breathed into Rick's ear. His breath hitched with lust. It felt good. More than that. Rick's beard was rough against Daryl's skin.

_You ain__'__t gotta do anything, _Rick undid Daryl's belt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. _To make me want you more. _Undoing the buttons on Daryl's jeans, reached his hand in and grabbed ahold. _Tell me you want me. _He kissed Daryl again, this time softer and with more meaning behind it. He needed to know that the younger man wanted this…wanted him.

_Wan__' __you. _Daryl thought it was obvious. It was all he'd wanted for a long time now. He ran his hands through Rick's curls. He realized the older man was nervous. He didn't like that. Rick was older than Daryl. Hell he was probably wiser too. Daryl brought his lips to Rick's with an unexpected softness. _Need you. Gon__' __show you. _Daryl dropped to his knees and took the reigns. Moving the older man away from the window, he pulled down his jeans and pressed him roughly into the wall. _Dare ya__' __to ask me again if I want you. _He took the man into his mouth and breathed deeply. The not so soft moan that escaped Rick's lips encouraged him to continue. He licked his way down the older man's shaft, and grabbed his thighs. Lost in the haze he didn't hear Rick.

_Daryl, _Rick breathed deeply. _Someone__'__s coming. _Daryl too caught up in his work, didn't hear him. Rick didn't think he could make him stop. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. _Shit. Daryl, someone__'__s coming, _he whispered.

_Already? Damn__…__didn__'__t know I was that goo__…_

_No, fuck not me__…__I mean__…_ Rick pushed him off gently and quickly pulled up his pants. Daryl heard the footsteps and realized what Rick had been trying to say. He hastily buttoned his jeans and both men turned away from the door and headed back to Daryl's post by the window.

It was Glenn.

_Hey guys, _Glenn greeted them normally. It really wasn't uncommon for Rick and Daryl to be anywhere together. Everyone knew they considered each other best friends.

_Damn, that time already? _Daryl stretched his arms and yawned. _Well best be gettin__' __to bed, _he smirked. Rick gave him a stern glance telling him to be careful.

The men chatted for a few minutes before Rick and Daryl took their leave and headed back to the cellblock.

_Want to take this back to my bunk, officer? _Rick pulled him into the shadows and brought their lips together. He kissed the younger man slow and deep, as if they had all the time in the world.

_Want? Yes. _Rick said wrapping his arms loosely around Daryl's waist. _But- I still need to check in on Judith and wouldn__'__t want Carl to wake up and worry._

Daryl nodded and the men separated. Rick looked back as they separated. He wanted to follow him, but didn't. He had his own responsibilities to the other members of his family. He slouched against the wall of the prison and slid to the ground. Whatever this thing was with Daryl was complicated. Good, but complicated. There wasn't many good things left in the world. He was fortunate enough to have his children. That alone made him luckier than most. They had this prison. They were surviving. Maybe someday they'd be able to start living again. Somehow, that seemed in a much more distant future.

_Dad? _Rick looked up to see his boy walking over to him.

_Carl? What are you doing out here so late? _

_Woke up and you weren__'__t around__…__again. _The again was barely a whisper, but it pierced Rick like a dagger.

_I__'__m sorry, I was just up in the watch tower checkin__' __in on things._

_It was Daryl__'__s shift. He coulda handled it on his own._

_You__'__re right, I just wanted to talk to him about some things is all. _Rick offered the best explanation he could. Carl stood in front of his father.

_I__'__m not stupid. _He stared down at his shoes._ I just really miss mom. _Rick motioned for his son to sit down.

_I miss her too. _

_You don__'__t act like it anymore. You__'__re always laughing with Daryl. _Rick forgot how innocent his son was in so many ways. Pointing out the obvious, but not realizing it's implication.

_I miss her. I__'__m just trying to move forward. She would want that. Especially for you. _Carl wasn't satisfied.

_You__'__re going to move on, and forget her! _

_I__'__ll never forget her. I loved her, _Rick sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. He knew what was coming next.

_Just promise me, you won__'__t replace her. With anyone. _Carl was hurting. More than he had thought. As his father, he shouldn't have missed such pain.

_I would never replace her. _Rick drew his son in for a warm embrace. _She wants you to be happy though. You__'__ve got to try. Alright? _Carl nodded. _Go on to bed, I__'__ll be in soon. _Carl stood to leave and said goodnight to his father.

Rick realized that he wasn't being careful with his family. He was going to have to cool things down with Daryl, and give Carl some room to breathe. To heal. _What a mess._


End file.
